Outta My System
by SinfulxFantasy
Summary: A short, stand alone story, based on the song 'Outta My System'. Sam misses his girlfried having split with her and he's trying to get over it. SamxOC. This is my first fiction on here, so please be kind, review?


_** AN - Quick disclaimer, I don't own the song or the characters, however the storyline is mine. Hey guys, this is my first fiction that I've written for here, it's a simple Stand alone fic that I wrote after I'd heard the song 'Outta My System' by Bow Wow, I thought the lyrics went great with my idea for a fiction. Reviews would be greatly appreciated just please don't be too harsh! I tried so hard to get it as good at the stuff on here :) So many good writers!! Thanks for popping by and reading this story, I appreciate it...This fiction was writen for my friend on a special occassion but I thought I should share it with the web. Thanks for reading, reviews please? xx  
**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Outta My System **

**"Damn  
I Just keep thinking about you  
I mean I wanna move on but I can't move on  
It's like you have some kind of hold on me and I don't know"**

Sam sighed sitting in the bar; his older brother, Dean, was off with some blonde girl he'd met earlier that night.  
The bar wasn't anything spectacular, dirty, dusty and full of rowdy Texas folk.  
However, Sam was holding onto his 10th beer that night, it was finally having some effect.  
He looked down into the bottle seeing the contents swirl round mindlessly.  
Sighing he downed the rest of it pushing the empty bottle away ordering another.  
Hoping it would push any thought of her away from his mind.  
Not that it was doing anything for him, he still had her on his mind.  
Her.  
She was all that he could think about.  
It wasn't healthy, but he couldn't help it.  
He didn't understand why it was so hard to move on.  
It was like, she'd put some sort of spell over him.  
He couldn't go on without her, like some kind of bind.  
Sam didn't know, he couldn't explain, but he'd never felt anything like it before.  
He loved her; he still did, first love, and right now, was his last love.  
Sam didn't want any other girl.  
He wanted her.  
His Daisy.

**"I'm sitting looking out the window like damn  
Tryna fix this situation that's at hand  
You still running through my mind when I'm knowing that you shouldn't be,  
Me all on yo mind and I'm knowing that it couldn't be  
Cause you ain't call and I ain't even appalled  
I still got a lot of pain I ain't dealt wit it all  
I been running round with other chicks, I'm single and they loving it, I'm liking it but I just want the  
one that I was in love with.  
That's not the end of it, I'm tryna let you know I can't,  
Get a grip of it is what I'm tryna let you know.  
You got a hold or some kind of control of me  
I don't know what it is, but I gotta get you gone from me  
I'm working at it and it ain't getting no better just tryna be like, yeah, forget it, whatever Instead  
of staring out this glass looking at this bad weather, damn I gotta pull myself together"**

Sam looked out the broken grubby window, seeing the faded yellow lights in the distance.  
It was pouring with heavy rain and sleet, crazy onto the dirt road that went miles into the dark sandy remoteness.  
He was trying to pull his emotions together, trying to think of everything else.  
Having all this time alone not been with Daisy, he'd been single, girls seemed to sense the vibe.  
They'd flocked around him, he'd flirt back then suddenly remember his baby, and stop.  
He wanted the girl he loved, back in his arms, where she belonged, but she didn't even think that.  
Sam wondered if she thought about him, unlikely, it was thinking about her.  
Too much.  
But he couldn't help it, he missed everything about her.  
The way she smiled, laughed, when she was nervous she'd touch her nose and play with her hair.  
He breathed out deeply trying to let it all sink in.  
It'd been at least 2 weeks now, 2 lonely weeks without his girl.  
All he prayed for looking out of the murky window was for Daisy to stumble through that door and come back into his arms, for good.  
**SAM!  
**His minded cried out in agony, "MOVE ON!", it shouted at him.  
He knew he had to move on.  
Pull himself off his sorry ass and get someone new.  
Better to have loved, then never to have loved at all, that was how it goes.  
But how could he follow that?  
Whoever said that had never felt this way he was sure.  
Sam was in love, and wouldn't let go.

**"When I'm with somebody, all I think bout is you  
When I'm all alone, that's all I wanna do  
I miss the smiling faces in my sidekick,  
Outta town visits, all the time we spent together makes it hard  
to get you outta my system.  
You know what you do to me  
You don't even understand  
You know what you do to me  
It's so hard to get you outta my system."**

Earlier on that week, Dean has set Sam up with a pretty red head, Lauren her name was.  
Sure she was a lovely girl, pretty, sweet and kind but, she wasn't Daisy.  
It wasn't fair to compare, but that's all Sam could think about it.  
Everything Lauren did, he compared to Daisy, and she didn't do it.  
Sam missed everything he and Daisy did, the small trips to the beach.  
Making sand castles, fighting in the water, sharing many laughs.  
The romantic moments under a sunset, holding each other, kissing, making love.  
All that time, it was hard to just, wipe it all away.  
Even get over was hard, it was so complicated.  
Every moment shared, made it harder to get her out of his mind, his body, his system.  
She didn't understand, she probably never would.  
Sam didn't know what to do, to get over her.  
Maybe she shouldn't be out of his system?  
**  
"I'm too attached, my heart won't let me fall back  
I got it bad, that's what you can call that  
When I see you in the streets, that's the worse for me  
Used to love the little things you did, that's what works for me  
It's too major, don't see you on my pager,  
Know what you doing, where you at, or can I see you later?  
The fellas telling me 'just let her go', believe me, I'm trying man, I just don't know how  
I be in all the top spots, leaving with the hot shots, knowing they just want me cause I'm in the top spot  
That's not poppin and my brain aint stopping, thinking  
Who she with, or where she going, is she club hoppin?  
I never had this kind of problem in my life, this is my first time dealing with this kind of fight  
It's every night and every flight and every time you in my sight,  
Damn this aint even right"  
**  
He leaned back in the wooden chair at the beer stained table he'd accompanied for the past few hours now.  
His heart was made to love her, and now she'd gone, walked away from him.  
Daisy had gotten on without him fine it seemed, she was with her friends, laughing and joking.  
Sam on the other hand moped around, kicking up the curbs.  
He was dying deep down inside to go over, talk to her, give her a kiss and a cuddle.  
But he couldn't, she wasn't his, for all he knew, she could have a new guy on her arm.  
Where would she be tonight, dancing in the clubs, she was an amazing dancer, knew all the moves, made him fall for her in the first place.  
The way she moved, so sensuous and sophisticated.  
Even Dean had fallen under the trance of her movements, like a killer in heels.  
His pager bleeped and he looked down seeing 'Dean' with a message saying something about not coming back tonight, due to 'fun' with this random girl he'd met.  
Sometimes he wished he could take a leaf out of brother's book, it saved getting pain like this.  
He looked down at his pager again, wishing for a simple message from her, anything.  
Sam missed the simple messages from her during the day, "Hey Hunni, what you doing?" or "Hey sweetie, hope your ok, miss you xx".  
He sighed and rested his head on his hand looking out the window again.  
Why not just get another girl?  
But the other girls, Sam didn't even care, they either wanted him to get to Dean, his much more '_handsome & flirty_' brother or to get something beneficial out of him.  
The only other girl he'd even tried to get with was Lauren, and even with her Daisy wouldn't leave his mind.  
He loved her, he'd never done this before.  
How was he supposed to tackle such a fight, getting over the girl he'd love with everything within him.  
He remembered Dean laughing at him in the Impala on the way up here.  
Telling him, the 'real way' to pass it by and get over her.  
_"Ahhh Sammy, you know the real way to get over this chick? You need a good few beers down you and a dirty little minx in bed willing to do anything!! That'll cheer you up!", He grinned cheekily singing along to ACDC on the car stereo.  
Sam sighed rolling his eyes at his typical brother and sunk further into the seat, "Sure Dean…"._  
That was his brother all over, couldn't blame him, he'd never really experienced love.  
He wasn't one for settling down.  
Sam was, and Sam was ready to have settled down with Daisy.  
It wasn't right been away from her.  
He wanted her back.  
But, he had to move on.

**"I remember everything that me and you talked about  
Me and you had our whole lives planned out together  
And if I could, I would, turn back the hands of time and correct all my mistakes that I ever did  
But now I guess I gotta move on, right?  
It's still hard and I still love you till this day  
Peace."**

Every word she spoke was burnt into Sam's mind.  
Each and all "I love you", "Miss you" or even "Hey baby, how are you?".  
Daisy and him had everything planned, the holidays, the life.  
They even planned the house they wanted to buy, red door, white windows, a huge garden with every colour flower and a swing love seat outside.  
The house was going to overlook the sea, and on summer nights, they planned to camp out watch the sunset then watch the stars and exchange dreams and hopes.  
Now that was a distance memory, never going to come true.  
It was all over.  
And Sam had to move on.  
Or did he?  
He grabbed his pager putting the beer quickly typing a message to Daisy sending it.  
_"Hey, I need to see you, we need to be together x I miss you so much x forever yours"._  
He smiled at the message.  
Sam loved her more and more.  
And there was no way she was going to leave him.  
He was going to put everything right, every little mistake.  
Not long after he sent that his pager buzzed and received a message back.  
It was from her.  
_"I've been waiting for that for 2 weeks, we do, meet up ASAP, forever yours xxx"._  
Sam couldn't stop smiling.  
**He had her back.  
His girl.**


End file.
